Isso é amor, não paixão
by Lucy-Cc
Summary: Naruto sempre passara o natal acompanhado apenas da neve e da solidão... O que mudaria então na vida do rapaz desde àquele dia em que descobrira sentimentos novos em meio aos frios flocos de neve? NaruxHina U.A.
1. Chapter 1

OBS: Vcs acham mesmo que se Naruto me pertencesse eu estaria aqui escrevendo fics??

**Isso é amor, não paixão.**

As enormes casas e prédios daquela cidade movimentada estavam cobertas pelo grosso manto de neve. O mesmo que poderia ser encontrado nas copas das árvores ou até mesmo sobre o frio cimento da calçada, sendo marcado por passos lentos e pesados de um certo habitante daquele local.

Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando o vento soprou Novamente perto dali, bagunçando seus cabelos loiros já rebeldes e fazendo com que finos flocos de neve chocassem levemente em seu rosto. O rapaz então pôs as palmas dentro dos bolsos, na tentativa de trespassar-lhes algum calor.

Seus olhos azuis que focavam atentamente o chão que pisava, dirigiram-se para uma casa um pouco longe dali. Crianças brincavam com um boneco de neve, fazendo-o relembrar-se vagamente de sua infância, quando, costumava fazer traquinagens similares com seus amigos. Heh, bons tempos aqueles... Agora, suas responsabilidades dos 23 anos não deixavam tempo para momentos assim...

Quase que maquinalmente, seus pés, guiados pelo frio, o levaram até um conhecido local. Uma pequena cafeteria localizada no centro da cidade.

Inspirou vagarosamente, sentindo o aroma aquecido daquela xícara à sua frente. Era uma café negro, puro, apenas onde foi adicionado um pouco de açúcar para amenizar o amargo sabor.

Seus olhos azuis fecharam-se ao sentir o calor daquele líquido descer-lhe a garganta, apreciando aquele momento, quando sua atenção se voltou para um pequeno movimento á sua frente. Em uma praça perto dali, podia-se perceber uma multidão de pessoas rodeando um pequeno coral natalino. Os enfeites cuidadosamente produzidos rodeavam as árvores daquele local, sendo iluminados por uma centena de lâmpadas que brilhavam em suas mais estonteantes cores.

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Naquela cidade era impensável ocultar-se qualquer data especial. Os arranjos magníficos na sacada de prédios e vitrines de lojas ou até mesmo a grande quantidade de pessoas nas ruas caminhando apressadamente, atoladas em embrulhos e presentes, eram impossíveis de serem ignorados.

Em tal época do ano, as mentes de todos pareciam absortas em presentes, ceias, festas e toda essa sorte de coisas que a ele não interessavam nem um pouco. Por um motivo muito simples: a solidão em que se encontrava naquela mesa, a beber lentamente o café, estava presente em todos os momentos de sua vida.

Não tinha alguém a quem dar presentes. Estava longe de casa, longe dos amigos de infância, em uma cidade que, mesmo depois de cinco anos terem-se passado desde que ele se mudara, ainda era estranha.

Terminou de beber o conteúdo do recipiente de pocelana, lembrando-se mentalmente que, mesmo que estivesse em sua cidade natal, estaria na mesma situação, forçando-o a recordar do fato de que não possuía família a quem compartilhar tal sentimento relacionado ao natal.

Levantou-se, então, depositando o pagamento em cima da mesa, recomeçando a andar em direção ao seu apartamento. Seus pés já estavam plenamente habituados a seguir aquele caminho, após tanto tempo seguindo-o.

Sua mente vagava em sua antiga cidade, na pacata Konoha, tão diferente da grande metrópole em que se encontrava. Sim, em New York não conseguia encontrar todo o carisma que resplandecia seu lar, a mesma felicidade que sentia ao conversar com os amigos, a mesma emoção que sentia ao ser abraçado pela garota pelo qual seu coração trepidava e suas pernas tremiam.

Parou um instante, voltando sua atenção à cidade que corria viva ao seu redor. O loiro prendeu a vista a um ponto imaginário, enquanto recordava-se do motivo pelo qual mudou-se para aquela cidade. Sim... Lembra-se de quando sua amiga Sakura chegou para ele, resplandecendo de felicidade. O modo como ela falou, como seus olhos verdes brilhavam ao pronunciar, e até o modo como seus cabelos róseos balançavam com o vento do local... A garota tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, sorriso o qual causou uma emoção contrária no rapaz à sua frente.

Pensava nunca tê-la visto tão feliz quanto naquele momento, mostrando a sua frente a mão direita, onde uma jóia curiosamente brilhava sobre o seu dedo. Os olhos azuis reconheceram-no como um anel de noivado. E em seu olhar, o mesmo olhar que passava através dele, a mais terna centelha de perspectiva.

'_Naruto, Sasuke-kun me pediu em casamento!'_

Eram apenas seis palavras. Com apenas seis palavras aquela jovem conseguiu fazer o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Era claro que estava ciente de que Sakura nutria um sentimento em relação a Sasuke, o que não demorou muito a corresponder, mas como também não negar o que sentia pela amiga de infância? Ter seu coração despedaçado, mesmo que indiretamente, foi a pior dor que sentira, maior ainda do que aquela falsa alegria que demonstrou sentir quando desejou votos de felicidades ao casal.

O que foi tão duro quando, assim que surgiu uma oportunidade de emprego em outra cidade, não hesitou em aceita-la imediatamente e recomeçar a vida Novamente, deixando o passado para trás. É claro que ainda mantinha contato com seus amigos por meio de telefonemas e correspondências, mas tinha de admitir que sentia um certo desconforto quando testemunhava a felicidade de todos enquanto ele passava mais um natal sozinho,

Suspirou, sem ligar para a fumaça que se formou frente aos seus lábios com tal ato. Estava acostumado a passar até mesmo os feriados em solidão, aceitava o fato sem se deixar abater, mas não havia como evitar que suas eternas lembranças de infância e adolescência o transportassem para um lugar muito distante do qual estava.

E era com pensamentos desse tipo que ele deixava suas pegadas no branco tapete de neve acumulada das calçadas. Dizem, entretanto, que é quando menos se espera que as coisas acontecem, pelo pueril prazer que a vida sente em surpreender a mente humana conformada com suas limitações.

Foi quando seu corpo apressado chocou-se com outro que seguia em direção oposta. Seus ótimos reflexos o fizeram segurar rapidamente os braços da pessoa à sua frente, tentando impedir que, com a força do impacto, o pequeno corpo (que identificou como sendo feminino) desabasse no chão frio. E qual foi sua maior surpresa quando chegou aos seus ouvidos o seu próprio nome, pronunciado de forma delicada e confusa.

"Naruto?!"

Voltou então seus olhos para o rosto da desconhecida à sua frente, tentando encontrar algo que o fizesse reconhecer aquela garota. Os longos cabelos negros que escorriam em cascata pelos ombros femininos não lhe pareciam familiares, mas bastou dirigir sua atenção para os olhos da garota para as memórias estalarem em sua mente.

Ele reconheceria aquela imensidão perolada em qualquer lugar, afinal, quantas pessoas possuiriam olhos daquela cor tão rara?

"Hinata...?" murmurado entre os lábios dele, o nome saiu baixo enquanto a imagem de sua mente de uma garotinha tímida e estranha, que sempre se escondia quando ele estava por perto era transformada. Seus cabelos curtos cresceram, contrastando com a pele rosada de sua face, seu corpo infantil ganhara formas completamente inimagináveis e seu rosto havia ganhado traços mais maduros, mais femininos, resultando em uma mulher praticamente feita... E igualmente bela.

Então o sorriso se formou nos lábios dele enquanto abraçava a amiga, não podendo ignorar o corado tão característico que tomou conta das bochechas da jovem. "Não esperava vê-la por aqui!" Seus olhos azuis encararam os orbes perolados da jovem. "O que faz tão longe de casa logo no natal?"

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso "Precisava resolver alguns assuntos importantes da multinacional, então eu vim."

O loiro percebeu que a fina voz decidida não gaguejava mais como costumava, assim como se recordou de que o pai de Hinata era o dono de uma empresa mundialmente famosa, fazendo-a partir de Konoha alguns anos antes dele. Sorriu então, brincando "Manter-se longe de casa e dos amigos em uma época como essa é exagero, até mesmo para seu pai."

Então percebeu que as bochechas dela ficaram coradas enquanto seus dedos indicadores tocavam-se insistentemente, uma mania antiga da Hyuuga. "E também..." Começou, chamando a atenção do rapaz para sua face envergonhada "E-Eu queria te ver. Já faz tanto tempo..."

"Arigatou Hinata, também senti saudades suas." Sorriu largamente, não deixando de achar encantadora a situação de embaraço em que se encontrava a garota à sua frente "Agora, me diga..." Abriu os olhos a encarando Novamente "... estava mesmo pretendendo passar o natal sozinha? Você deve ter um namorado ou algo assim..."

Hinata baixou a vista, tinha vontade de dizer que a única pessoa com quem gostaria de compartilhar seus sentimentos estava a milímetros em sua frente, que parecia sequer notar o modo como seu coração se agitava somente ao fitar seus olhos. Mas resumiu-se em apenas um menear de cabeça negativo.

"Nem mesmo Neji a acompanhou nessa viajem?"

"Neji Nii-san encontra-se em lua-de-mel" Diante do olhar curioso o qual era dirigido à sua pessoa, Hinata continuou "Você não soube? Ele casou-se com Tenten."

"Sério? Eu estou realmente desinformado..." colocou as mãos nos bolsos sorrindo. "Mande lembranças e felicidades em meu nome à eles depois... E diga-os que também quero conhecer os pestinhas em breve." Piscou o olho, divertido, deliciando-se com a risada feminina que ouviu.

"Então... Hinata... Posso acompanha-la essa noite?" Colocou a mão atrás da nuca com o olhar interrogativo que ela lhe mandou. "Sabe... É que passar o natal sozinho não é nada legal, então eu quero te fazer companhia."

As bochechas geladas coraram Novamente, e o par de pegadas solitário na neve ganhou companhia na travessia da avenida iluminada pelas luzes natalinas e pelas esperanças que se acendem involuntariamente em cada pessoa corrompida pelo Natal, seja naqueles que vêem na data a mais especial época do ano, seja nos que a encaram como banal.

Assim, o casal de jovens caminhava junto ao silêncio estabelecido entre os dois, ambos tentando entreter-se com as decorações exageradas daquela cidade, prendendo a atenção longamente em um homem vestido de Papai Noel a angariar fundos para uma instituição de caridade balançando seu sino lentamente na calçada. Naruto então resolveu quebrar aquele irritante silêncio.

"Então... Você... Teve alguma notícia de Konoha?" Perguntou como quem comenta o tempo, na tentativa de quebrar um pouco o gelo.

"Só algumas... Sei, por exemplo que Shikamaru mudou-se para Suna logo após casar-se com Temari."

"Aquele preguiçoso? Não imaginava que algum dia faria algo tão 'problemático' como casar."

Sorriu, sentindo-se mais a vontade com ele. "Pois é... Me parece que Sakura teve filhos recentemente e..." Parou a frase rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior como forma de reprovação. "Desculpe."

Olhou para ela "Não se preocupe, estou contente que eles estejam juntos..." _"Além do que..."_completou em pensamento _"Parece que encontrei alguém mais interessante agora..."_

A garota soltou um suspiro aliviado, o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. "Que bom... Pensei que tinha te magoado."

A frase dita com tamanha inocência em si, serviu para aquecer o coração solitário do rapaz. E ele passou a recordar como a Hyuuga esteve presente na vida dele. Seja em momentos em que ele estava triste, era ela quem o reanimava, seja em momentos em que ele sentia-se feliz, sempre compartilhara sua alegria com ela ou até mesmo em momentos de derrota, em que ela sempre o fazia sentir-se como vencedor.

Pequenas recordações como essas, em que ele e a garota eram melhores amigos da infância até o início da adolescência, haviam sido praticamente guardadas em um canto de seu coração, quando, pouco tempo depois que Hinata foi embora, ele conheceu Sakura e o sentimento que despertara em seu peito em seguida fez aquelas memórias tão queridas serem escondidas lentamente pelo desejo de chamar a atenção da jovem de cabelos róseos. Começou a xingar-se mentalmente, amaldiçoando-se pelo descuido.

Sentaram-se um pouco para descansar em um dos poucos bancos que não estavam sujos de neve em uma praça ali perto. Enquanto um pensamento cruzava a mente da garota, tão rápido que fez corar brevemente. Então levantou o olhar, voltando-se inteiramente para o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele parecia travar, de alguma forma, um debate interno, percebeu ao observar suas sobrancelhas tencionadas formando um vergão entre elas.

"Naruto-kun...?" Chamou baixo, atraindo a atenção dele para si. Então estendendo os braços em sua direção enquanto suas mãos trêmulas seguravam um pequeno embrulho com o nome dele gravado. Sentiu os olhos azuis a fitarem num misto de uma inocente curiosidade infantil, fazendo-a lembrar que era aquela ingenuidade do rapaz que a fez apaixonar-se por ele.

"Pra mim?" O loiro sentiu-se um pouco idiota por proferir tais palavras, mas pegou o presente, desembrulhando-o com cuidado assim que ela assentiu com a face vermelha. O qual não foi a surpresa quando um sorriso iluminou o rosto do loiro. Não um daqueles sorrisos largos que costumava dar, mas um mais calmo, mais singelo, porém um que podia transparecer perfeitamente a felicidade de Naruto ao fitar os olhos da jovem à sua frente. Aquela era mesmo uma garota especial...

O rapaz lembrava-se perfeitamente que a amiga era muito boa com trabalhos manuais, motivo pelo qual, a cada ocasião que podia, ela lhe presenteava com algo feito por si. Podiam ser presentes simples e baratos, mais eram bem feitos e podia-se contar cada grama de carinho depositada pela Hyuuga ao fazer os artefatos.

Então encarou Novamente o boneco em suas mãos, não era muito grande, medindo um pouco menos que um palmo e podia-se perceber toda a alegria daquele pequeno ser que o fitava sorrindo. As marcas nas bochechas de pano e os cabelos loiros eram inconfundíveis, e Naruto sabia que se os olhos não estivessem fechados eles seriam azuis. Sua atenção voltou-se curiosamente para o pequeno pote de ramen, sua comida favorita na infância, feito de plástico que o boneco parecia devorar com gosto.

Hinata sentiu, então, braços fortes a enlaçar, protegendo-a do frio daquele inverno.

"Obrigado, Hinata." Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido feminino, ainda abraçado à ela. "Faz muito tempo que eu não recebia um presente de natal."

A Hyuuga então desfez-se do abraço, o encarando. "Se é pra te fazer feliz... Naruto-kun." Sorriu, não sabendo o quanto aquele gesto mechia com o loiro.

Este apenas levantou-se, puxando-a pela mão. Caminhando rapidamente em uma direção desconhecida pela garota.

"O-onde vamos?"

"Agora é a minha vez. Eu quero te dar uma coisa." Respondeu sem virar-se para encara-la, certo de que ela estava vermelha Novamente, continuando a guiá-la pelas ruas geladas de New York.

A garota então descobriu-se levada até o topo de um edifício enorme, ficando se perguntando mentalmente se era ali que Naruto morava. Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando, o elevador apitou, indicando que chegaram em seu destino.

Quando as portas abriram-se, Hinata percebeu que eles estavam na cobertura do tal prédio e ela imaginava o motivo do rapaz a ter levado ali.

Chegando até uma espécie de parapeito, ela ajeitou o cachecol em volta do pescoço para se proteger melhor do frio e soprou o ar condensado, formando uma fumaça diante de suas mãos numa tentativa inútil de aquecê-las e, em seguida, esfregou-as uma na outra.

A vista que havia citado não era nada menos que a cidade inteira brilhando com suas inúmeras luzes, de Natal ou não, que se assemelhavam às estrelas que não se viam no céu. Um imenso pinheiro erguia-se próximo, lindamente decorado com anjos dourados e esferas vermelhas, além de uma estrela iluminada no topo.

Seria uma incoerência que antes lhe parecesse a mesma cidade com as mesmas luzes tão absolutamente comum e agora visse nela algo de mágico? Seria, sim, contraditório, caso ele não estivesse presente.

"Lindo..." sua voz feminina soou baixa, sem que ela notasse a fixação dos olhos dele em seu sorriso.

"Sim, certamente lindo..." voltou-se rapidamente para o mesmo lugar que prendia a atenção dela.

O silêncio que não é incômodo, o que só existe entre duas pessoas entre as quais a intimidade é suficiente para que possam estar lado a lado sem emitir som algum e mesmo assim ambos se sintam plenamente confortáveis, instalou-se entre os dois. E esse mesmo silêncio caberia em uma poesia a embalá-los com sua fluidez melódica.

Ele calou, ela calou.

Então o olhar azulado a fitou pelo canto dos olhos, buscando palavras e meios desconhecidos de revelar o peso que estava mantido em seu coração.

"Hinata...Você já se apaixonou por alguém?"

"Claro que sim. Quem está livre desse fardo?" tentou sorrir, como sempre se tenta sorrir para evitar o choro.

"Amar é um fardo para você?" encarou-a e recebeu um assentimento mudo "Você lutou por esse amor?"

A surpresa da pergunta arqueou as sobrancelhas finas e abriu mais os olhos perolados. Nunca haviam discutido sentimentos assim profundos, assim doloridos. Por que ele o fazia agora? Ainda mais quando lhe era tão difícil admitir a resposta.

"Não, não lutei. Sempre foi um amor sem esperança." Suspirou fracamente ao confessar sua fraqueza.

Flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu, a dançarem suavemente movimentos aleatórios até tocarem alguma superfície com a delicadeza de uma pluma.

"Eu também não lutei pelo meu. Na época, me convenci de que amor era o que eu nutria por Sakura, já que, desde que a conheci, sentia uma atração que logo foi transformada em paixão."

E a encarou. Cada traço de sua expressão era pura incredulidade diante das revelações que acabara de fazer. Mas o que ele reparava era como o perolado de seus olhos o convidava a nadar em escuridão, e como os fios do cabelo cor do céu à noite pareciam harmonizar-se perfeitamente com os flocos de neve que se prendiam entre eles.

Como se não bastassem os olhos azuis a lhe perfurar a segurança e o controle, viu que o rosto dele se aproximava do seu muito mais do que deveria, muito mais do que ela poderia suportar sem reagir. E o arrepio que sentiu, não saberia dizer-lhe a causa, se seria o gelo que sobre ela caía ou apenas ele. Naruto descansou os lábios em seu pescoço antes de deslizá-los até a faze corada.

Empurrou-o.

"O que está fazendo?" – um olhar perdido foi a réplica – "Você acaba de dizer que é apaixonado Sakura e agora quer me beijar, é isso?!"

E em seu sorriso, o mistério de Mona Lisa a esconder a emoção de quem o olhava. Seria sarcasmo, indiferença, tranqüilidade ou aquela pequena nuance de melancolia que ganhava em significado perante as outras?

O coração maltratado tinha a sincera impressão de que poderia odiá-lo se a insinuação dele fosse verdade, e queria evitar isso, mesmo que à custa de Novas lágrimas que, indubitavelmente, manchariam mais uma vez seu travesseiro. Mas estava disposta a renunciar a si mesma em troca da felicidade dele, que não imaginava ser possível encontrar-se nela. Não esperou que ele ao menos tentasse replicar antes de virar as costas e começar a se afastar.

As badaladas da meia noite em um relógio no topo de uma imensa torre acompanharam cada passo seu, dado com hesitação, dúvida, frustração, dor.

_Não permita que ele perceba, Hinata. Não o deixe saber como é difícil cada passo. Ele não pode ver que seus ombros tremem, que seu rosto está molhado pelas lágrimas que provam sua fraqueza._

Foi impedida de prosseguir por um braço que segurou o seu. Tentou mais uma vez se mover, mas não pôde. Virou-se, finalmente, deparando-se mais uma vez com os olhos azuis que não mais pareciam atravessá-la.

"Será que não entende, Hinata? Eu disse que sentia paixão por Sakura."

Uma mão gentil enxugou-lhe a face ela fechou os olhos e acompanhou com o rosto o movimento da mão, em terna carícia.

"O que sinto por você é mais do que mera paixão... É um sentimento mais puro e verdadeiro... É eterno."

Então aproximou novamente o rosto do dela, pronunciando as palavras tão desejadas pela Hyuuga em um sussurro que se chocou perigosamente nos lábios femininos.

"Eu a amo..."

Ao término da última badalada, os lábios de ambos se uniram, trespassando o calor contrastado com aquela indubitável noite congelada...

**HIIIIIII!!!**

**Há quanto tempo!!! Não, eu não morri!!! (XD) Só estava dando um tempo nas histórias enquanto me organizava na escola. Esse é o meu primeiro (de muitos, podem ter certeza) NaruxHina, um casal que eu descobri uma recente paixão (e vício, o.o).**

**Já que o Natal está quase aí, decidi escrever esse one-shot!! Ele foi inspirado na fic "Presente" da ****Lanah****, tendo inclusas algumas expressões dessa escritora maravilhosa.**

**Alguns de vocês devem estar pensando que está tudo muito estranho, Naruto bebendo café e coisa e tal+ eu e minha mente insana imaginamos os personagens em um universo alternativo (não diga... ¬¬) em que eles estaria crescidos não só na idade, como nas personalidades, como podem perceber... Em vez de ninjas e batalhas repletas de aventuras, tentei coloca-los em um cotidiano da vida real, e espero ter me saído bem nisso XD...**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigada por quem teve a paciência de ler... E irei agradecer mais ainda se me deixarem uma mensagenzinha dizendo a opinião de vocês... **

**Pode ser qualquer coisa, até um 'EU ODIEI' tah bom...**

**Mais uma vez obrigado pela atenção, pq, enfim, eh raro quem consegue me aturar...**

**Kissus!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

O sol surgia timidamente por trás das nuvens espessas que insistiam em deixar mais um dia nublado naquela agitada metrópole. Os poucos flocos de neve que caiam suavemente durante a noite, acumularam-se sobre os umbrais de casas e sacadas de apartamentos, deixando uma fina camada de gelo sobre suas superfícies metálicas.

Toda a cidade continuava adormecida, devido ao horário bem cedo ao qual nos referimos. A tempestade de luzes ofuscantes que se tornava ao anoitecer estava descansando placidamente, enfeitando a paisagem calma que poderia ser observada do décimo primeiro andar de um prédio situado em uma das ruas movimentadas dali.

Apoiada sobre os cotovelos, a figura feminina suspirou placidamente, sentindo o calor aconchegante proporcionado pelo aquecedor interno daquele apartamento invadir-lhe o corpo quando inspirava o ar. Apenas um fino vidro separava aquele rosto delicado do exterior, que a jovem observava com tanto interesse.

Seus olhos perolados, embora estivessem atentamente focados nas ruas vazias e pálidas de New York, pareciam ligeiramente desfocados, como se a garota viajasse por pensamentos.

Seu dedo indicador deslizava lentamente pelo vidro embaçado, formando desenhos desregulares, uma brincadeira que chegava a ser infantil. Ela pensava, pensava sobre o que havia acontecido em sua vida até aquele momento.

Desde criança, guardava em seu coração um sentimento especial por seu melhor amigo, esperando silenciosamente que o mesmo pudesse retribuir de alguma forma. Mesmo sabendo que a reciprocidade era, de fato, quase impossível, aquela garota continuava a o amar cada dia mais e não interrompeu o sentimento quando teve que mudar-se de sua cidade pelos negócios de seu pai.

Valera a pena?

Muitos dizem que sim. Hyuuga Hiashi, graças aos investimentos que fizeram ao exterior, tornou-se dono de uma das maiores empresas do Japão, em termos de tecnologia e empreendimento.

Mas, para a garota Hyuuga, aquilo foi apenas mais uma barreira imposta entre seu amor, ainda mais quando partiu sem ter coragem para se declarar. A única coisa em sua personalidade que ela gostaria de mudar, se pudesse, era sua timidez.

Seu primo, seu confidente que sempre relatava-lhe os acontecimentos sobre Konoha, por ainda residir ali, durante uma conversa por telefone, disse-lhe uma das poucas novidades que não gostara de ouvir. Uma nova garota havia se mudado para cidade e parecia que havia ganhado o coração da metade da população masculina dali. Seu nome era Haruno Sakura.

Depois desse dia, Hinata sentia como se um peso a mais fosse jogado brutamente contra seu coração. Como se já não bastasse a distância a que era submetida, ainda tinha que competir com alguém que seria fisicamente e psicologicamente mais bonita que ela... Aquilo era injusto até demais para a tímida Hinata.

Mas, a vida dá muitas voltas, e o destino nem sempre é traiçoeiro. Foi o que levou a jovem, mesmo que à trabalho, a viajar até a cidade que era o novo lar do garoto de seus sonhos e, puramente como coincidência, acabou esbarrando exatamente com a pessoa que procurava, naquela tão imensa metrópole.

Coincidência maior foi quando, durante aquela data tão especial, iluminado pelas luzes natalinas, as mesmas luzes que permaneciam desligadas durante aquela manhã nublada, percebeu, enfim, seu sentimento retribuído.

Suspirou mais uma vez, debruçando-se melhor sobre o peitoral metálico da janela. Em seus lábios brotava um tímido sorriso.

A garota sentiu o calor de braços a rodeando pela cintura. Virou o rosto, então, observando o largo sorriso que a recepcionava naquele rosto tão conhecido e, não menos, amado.

"Bom dia." Sorriu, encarando os orbes azuis, agora abertos, não conseguindo segurar uma risadinha ao perceber a face ainda sonolenta do rapaz ao seu lado.

"Por que acordou tão cedo?" Perguntou, enquanto tentava abafar um bocejo, falhando bruscamente.

"A pergunta certa é: Por que VOCÊ acordou tão cedo?" Levantou o dedo indicador, tocando na ponta do nariz dele, divertida. E diante do silêncio, ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o. "E como conseguiu entrar aqui?"

"A culpa é de uma certa garotinha que insiste em deixar a porta aberta." Apontou para o local de onde havia entrado. "Tem que tomar mais cuidado. Já imaginou se eu fosse um tarado sexual passando pela frente do seu quarto e acabasse flagrando você só de pijama?" falou, em um tom divertido.

A Hinata apenas fechou os olhos, sorrindo, enquanto voltava-se de novo para a janela. "Mas você É um tarado sexual e eu estou só de pijama..." completou olhando para a expressão incrédula dele, antes de completar, com um sorriso. "Estamos empatados."

"Hinata-chan! O que faz pensar isso de mim?" Afastou-se, tentando demonstrar surpresa e uma falsa mágoa na voz, sem sucesso, percebeu quando ela voltou-se inteiramente para ele, ainda sorrindo.

"O simples fato de que você não consegue passar uma noite longe de mim em quarto separado." Não agüentou o riso diante da expressão pidona que ele fez assim que ela terminou de falar, abraçando-a de novo.

"Mas Hinata-chan..." Começou, fingindo voz chorosa enquanto ela segurava-se para não rir. "Isso não me faz um homem tarado. Me faz um homem carente."

"Certo, certo..." sorriu, entrando na brincadeira, também. "O que posso fazer para diminuir essa carência?"

Ele pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por um momento, e, observando a expressão maliciosa que tomava conta do rosto dele, Hinata sentiu as próprias bochechas corarem.

"Naruto-kun!"

"O que?!" fingiu-se de inocente. "Eu não disse nada!"

Hinata sorriu. Fazia apenas alguns dias, pouco mais de uma semana que estavam juntos. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo, ela já se sentia muito à vontade na presença dele e totalmente acostumada com suas brincadeiras, aprendendo a se divertir como nunca.

E seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque de dedos em sua cintura, um cutucar desritmado que causava cócegas na Hyuuga. Hinata pôs-se a rir, tentando fugir das mãos dele sem muito sucesso.

"Ainda acha que eu sou ero?" sorriu enquanto ela começava a lacrimejar de tanto rir, sem a mínima intenção de interromper a brincadeira.

"Pára! Pára!"

"E o que eu ganho em troca?"

"Hahaha... O que... hahaha você quiser...hahaha..."

Ele parou abruptamente com a brincadeira.

"O que eu quero já está aqui..." E, pegando no rosto dela, puxou-o delicadamente na direção de sua boca. Um calmo e delicado beijo se iniciou. Com a nuca encostada no peito dele, Hinata tinha que levantar a cabeça para poder beijá-lo. Naruto estreitou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Com uma das mãos, Hinata passou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

Eles separaram-se ao som do pequeno relógio da sala que soava estridente, indicando que já passavam das sete da manhã.

"Viu só o que você fez?" encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz á sua frente que a olhavam interrogativos "Desse jeito eu vou me atrasar de novo! E você também!"

Sorrindo, enquanto era praticamente empurrado para fora do quarto pela garota, Naruto colocou a mão na porta, impedindo a força dela e falou, ainda sem se virar "O que você tem de tão importante hoje mesmo que não pode se atrasar um pouquinho?"

"Você sabe que eu tenho uma reunião importantíssima com alguns sócios japoneses e americanos sobre um projeto que pode render uns bons milhões de dólares para o Clã Hyuuga." Falou simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, lembrando a ele o principal motivo que a levara à New York. E, desistindo de empurra-lo, vendo que não conseguiria enquanto ele estivesse com a mão na porta, suspirou. "Insuportavelmente chato."

"Certo, me dê dois bons motivo para eu deixar esse quarto, já que este não me convenceu, e eu pensarei no seu caso..." cruzou os braços frente ao peito, sorrindo, descontraído.

Hinata suspirou, com certeza aquilo iria demorar...

Dedos delicados e brancos, cobertos pelo tecido grosso da lã, tamborilavam a pasta negra, apoiada sobre o colo feminino. A brisa gelada balançava suavemente seus cabelos negros e seus olhos perolados focavam-se no céu nublado daquele fim de inverno.

Ela havia esperado por um tempo inconcebível até que a reunião houvesse terminado para poder ir para aquele lugar. Muitas pessoas estavam nas ruas, seguindo seus rumos em passos apressados, nada incomum naquela corrida cidade, ocupadas com seus afazeres do cotidiano monótono.

A garota sentiu-se diferente delas, como se pertencesse a um outro universo. Todas pareciam presas, confinadas em suas preocupações. Ela, entretanto, apreciava aquele momento de tranqüilidade com o secreto desejo de que ele nunca se findasse. O ar fresco e úmido preenchia tudo a sua volta, confortável como um abraço materno.

Sempre gostara do céu pouco iluminado, lembrando muito um pós-chuva.

Ela sorriu, quando sentiu duas mãos, revestidas pela textura grotesca das luvas de couro cobrirem seu campo de visão. Ela nem tentou adivinhar que era, até por que logo elas deram lugar à um rápido beijo e ela encarou aqueles olhos azuis travessos à sua frente.

"E como foi a reunião?" perguntou, tentando puxar assunto assim que começaram a caminhar."Reclamaram por você ter chegado atrasada?"

Hinata fechou os olhos "Fizeram um verdadeiro escândalo, mas tudo bem. Afinal tenho a influência do meu pai..." abriu-os novamente ao sentir os orbes azuis a fitarem com curiosidade.

"Influência?"

Ela suspirou, revelando que não gostaria de tocar no assunto. "Meu pai é o acionista majoritário da empresa. Eles me vêem como a filha do todo-poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi, fazem comparações constantemente. Se acerto, é porque sou filha dele, se cometo algum erro, é apesar disso. Ele quer que eu o suceda e por isso me mandou nessa viagem, como uma espécie de teste. Mas eu não tenho o menor interesse nisso." falava tudo com seriedade.

"Se você não gosta, deveria abandonar isso tudo, não?"

"Eu e ele fizemos um acordo. Se eu gostasse, assumiria o cargo dele. Mas, se minha opinião de que não existe nada mais entediante que gerenciar as empresas não mudasse, eu estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse." ela sorriu.

O par de pegadas deixadas na neve alongava-se até uma pequena cafeteria ali perto, coincidentemente a favorita do rapaz, onde o casal aqueceu-se por alguns momentos com bebidas quentes antes de retomarem seu rumo na caminhada à um lugar totalmente desconhecido para ambos.

Apenas caminhavam...

O sol já se punha quando chegaram a um parque não muito distante do apartamento. Andavam calados, em um silêncio confortável. Hinata apreciava o ambiente, observando as pessoas que lá se encontravam, mania que cultivava desde que podia se lembrar.

Tudo parecia mais belo, mais atraente, ou talvez fosse só impressão sua provocada pelo seu estado leve de espírito. Seus ouvidos foram inundados pelo som de risos e gritos das várias crianças que brincavam. Sorriu com prazer ao ver uma mãe aninhando carinhosamente o bebê em seus braços. Nunca sonhara com a maternidade, mas a atmosfera de paz e carinho que havia em torno deles me despertou o desejo de sentir aquela sublime sensação.

Um homem e uma mulher andavam abraçados, deixando pelo caminho que tomavam o rastro de suas pegadas na neve que cobria o chão num tapete puramente aveludado. Estranha era a sua sensação ao vê-los. Casais apaixonados costumavam a entristecer um pouco, porque sempre a traziam memórias desagradáveis e, no entanto, a jovem percebeu que enquanto os assistia um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto.

"O que você está olhando? Parece muito concentrada." ouviu-o, perguntas em um momento em que a distração a fez parar de andar.

Hinata indicou com um movimento da cabeça. Uma mulher jovem, não devia ter mais que vinte anos, conversava com alguém pelo celular, sentada em um banco próximo. Ela chorava com naturalidade, em seu semblante carregado havia o peso de uma decepção.

"Com quem acha que ela está falando?" Naruto perguntou, sem desviar os olhos daquela criatura que parecia tão encantadora em sua inocente tristeza.

"Imagino que ela está falando com o ex-namorado. Ele a machucou profundamente, mas talvez esteja arrependido e pede para tê-la de volta. Ela também continua a amá-lo, mas prefere sufocar esse sentimento a correr o risco de sofrer mais uma vez por ele. Ela está dizendo nesse momento que se respeita demais para permitir que ele continue a tratá-la daquela forma." soltou vagarosamente o ar dos pulmões em um suspiro prolongado "Mas mesmo assim, ela não deixa de pensar como seria se o perdoasse. Talvez ele esteja sendo sincero, talvez fosse diferente se desse outra chance a esse amor. Mas o medo e o orgulho são maiores. Ela quer que ele sofra pela ausência dela."

Ela voltou o rosto para Naruto e só então se deu conta de que ele não observava mais a jovem que chorava, seus olhos estavam intensamente fixos nela mesma. Um olhar que a intimidava e fazia o seu sangue subir todo para o rosto...

"Desculpe, eu tenho o hábito incorrigível de criar histórias para as pessoas que observo."

Ele apenas sorriu ao ouvir a explicação.

"Meu pai é muito controlador. Passei a vida toda me esforçando para agradá-lo, querendo que ele sentisse orgulho de mim, e por isso sempre obedeci às ordens dele e dos outros anciãos sem questionar, sem impor minha opinião. Uma espécie de fantoche que vivia apenas para satisfazer as vontades dos outros, sem me importar com os meus próprios sonhos." ela me confidenciou, com o semblante carregado.

"Quais são esses sonhos?" perguntou, inocentemente, mas quando a garota sorriu, sem responder nada, ele sabia que não adiantaria insistir. "Você culpa seu pai por isso?"

"Não. A culpa do que me tornei é apenas minha. Mas Hyuuga Hiashi sempre foi muito distante, eu não poderia dizer que temos uma relação saudável de pai e filha." ela se perdeu em pensamentos durante um tempo "E eu não paro de falar sobre mim! Desculpe incomodá-lo com esse assunto tão chato."

"De forma alguma, isso não me incomoda!" Naruto apressou-se em dizer, dando a perceber que queria saber mais sobre a dona de olhos que tanto o fascinaram.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou sobre a dupla, antes do rapaz novamente quebrá-lo. "Sabe, Hinata. E não imaginava que tudo isso fosse assim tão complicado."

"Como assim?" Ela o encarou, interrogativa, voltando os olhos novamente para o chão ao perceber que ele fitava o céu, em vez dela.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo longamente "Esqueça. É bobagem."

Hinata passou desviou o olhar enquanto imaginava o prudente motivo pelo qual ele desconversava tentando mudar de assunto. Ela recordava-se de que o garoto fora órfão de pai e sua mãe morrera assim que realizara o parto. Ele nunca teria esse tipo de problema e confusão com os entes, já que não tinha nenhum.

A garota sentiu-se triste por te-lo lembrado de coisas assim e pior ainda por não poder fazer nada a respeito.

Mas a vida é, assim como cada pessoa, absolutamente imprevisível. Não se pode de maneira alguma domá-la. Para satisfazer seu ego, os seres humanos gostam de acreditar na ilusão de que têm tudo sob seu controle, mas é uma arrogância imensa imaginar que é possível controlar as próprias emoções.

Ela se apoiava nas barras de uma ponte que atravessava um pequeno lago, observando o sol esconder-se atrás da linha do horizonte. Recordava-se da cidade natal, provavelmente ao soprar te tal brisa, eles seriam presenteados com uma chuva de delicadas flores de cerejeiras, dançando levemente no ar até tocarem a superfície espelhada das águas. Restavam poucas nuvens no céu, a maioria já havia se dissipado. Um arrepio de frio a percorreu, gélido como a noite que se anunciava através das primeiras estrelas. Naruto notou isso e, sem que ele dissesse palavra alguma, a Hyuuga sentiu o calor aconchegante do casaco que ele usava sobre seus ombros.

Surpreendeu-se ao tomar consciência de que, depois de ter ajeitado o casaco, ele manteve os braços em volta de seu corpo. Ela se sentia tão confortável que chegou a desejar nunca poder se desprender daquele abraço.

Um barulho, então, ressonou no ar noturno daquele lugar, tirando a concentração da garota para o pequeno objeto que tocava e vibrava em sua bolsa. Reconhecendo o número no visor, ela afastou-se um pouco para atender aquela ligação que parecia ser importante.

O rapaz apenas debruçou-se sobre a ponte, aguardando a volta dela, calmamente, tentando se distrair com as imagens distorcidas no lago à sua frente por alguns minutos.

Um pequeno movimento atrás de si o fez virar-se lentamente para fitar a figura pequenina da garota. Sua cabeça estava baixa, deixando a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos. Ele o palpitar do seu coração se acelerar quando a viu, e o rapaz foi tomado por uma angústia que não sabia ao certo de onde vinha, mas logo descobriria.

"Eu vou voltar para Konoha amanhã de manha, Naruto." Falou, sem o fitar nos olhos.

_**N/A**_

_**Aqui estou eu novamente para a felicidade (ou infelicidade) geral \o/!!!**_

_**Eu sei que era para ser uma one-shot, mas eu não resisti! Ficou tão kawai que eu TINHA que fazer uma continuação !!!**_

_**Tenho até uma nova trama montada em mente!! Esse cap não ta tão bom quanto o primeiro mas vocês conhecem toda a emoção colocada em uma one-shot e sabem q eh diferente de uma colocada em fic normal neh ?? (É nada! É uma desculpa esfarrapada, isso sim ¬¬!!!) **_

_**Respondendo às rewiens do cap anterior:**_

**Mah Miyuki Okado_: Que bom que gostou!! Não querendo ser nenhuma puxa-saco (mas já sendo)... E a continuação, o que achou .? _**

**She Ryuuzaki_: Tb achei extremamente bonitinha o (naum, é sério XD). Obrigado pelos elogios :_**

**Estrela Negra_: Wow! Obrigado! Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei ao escrever a fic, uma pitada de melancolia nunca fez mal a ninguém não é mesmo ?_**

**Mei.u.uV: _XD pode deixar q eu pretendo cumprir minha promessa de presenteá-los com mts fics NaruxHina daqui p frente \o/!!! Kissus._**

**S2 Ino-chan S2_: Tb não sei como tem gente q não gosta de NaruxHina, tow p ver um casal mais lindo q esse o (pense num vício XD)!!! Vc tem sorte q soh tem um rimão p te expulsar do pc, avalie eu q tenho 4 primas p revezar o pc T-T..._**

**Inu:_ Obrigada!! Eu tb amo!! _**

**Chrno Christopher:_ Que bom!! Muito obrigada (inner: Ele disse q eu sou boa escritora!! YES!! \o/)_**

**Joyce-chan:_ Eu tb tava sentindo falta T-T. Quase num te fics deles dois por aí... Num sei pq... Um casal tão fofo T-T. + Eu pretendo mudar isso!! AVANTE NARUXHINA!!! \o/_**

**Deby-chan:_ Bom, teve uma continuação!! E quem sabe o que poderemos acrescentar na vida deles daqui p frente neh? _**

_**Finalizando, muito obrigada a todos aqueles que se deram ao trabalho de ler, foi graças a vocês que eu continuei a fic!! \o/**_

_**E um agradecimento especial ao meu amigo Kyoo!! Que me ajudou com algumas idéias para a fic (e que não parou de encher meu saco até ser o primeiro a ler ¬¬)!!! Brigadoo!! \o/**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Até o próximo cap o/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**obs: Eu sei que todos sabem disso, mas infelizmente eu tenho q dizer... ¬¬ Naruto não me pertence (inner: Mas um dia ele ainda será meu!! Mwahauhuahuaa Me aguardem D!!)**

**Capítulo 3**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento chocar-se delicadamente contra sua face e balançar seus fios amarelados. Não nevava mais, mas o frio daquela estação ainda fazia seus dedos gelarem e o ar soltado por sua boca gerar uma fina fumaça que logo se difundia no ambiente tão gélido.

A paisagem que podia ver da varanda de seu apartamento era praticamente a mesma que daria para enxergar do topo daquele edifício. A mesma que, durante a noite de natal, proporcionara a ele, seu maior e melhor presente em toda sua vida.

"_Não..." _pensou, enquanto fitava as luzes que ainda enfeitavam, mesmo sem ter um motivo aparente para ainda estarem acesas. _"Essa visão é completamente diferente daquela."_

Seus olhos azuis dirigiram-se para o seu lado...vazio.

Sim, era exatamente por isso que era diferente. Naquele dia, havia uma presença feminina a o acompanhar e o aroma cálido que resplandecia daquele corpo calmo conseguia aquecer sua noite.

"_Mas... E agora?"_

Observou, sem muita atenção, a luz que continuava acesa em um dos cômodos silenciosos daquele apartamento. Obviamente Hinata estaria fazendo suas malas àquela altura. A garota também não queria partir, mas precisaria participar de uma celebração importante.

"_Alguma coisa para comemorar as novas ações internacionais da empresa..."_ Suspirou pesadamente. Hyuuga Hiashi fazia questão que a filha comparecesse, não o culpava de nada, pelo contrário, tinha toda a razão, já que Hinata era a gerenciadora oficial da empresa, era natural que comparecesse à reuniões tão significativas. Mas...

Ele não queria.

Sim, simplesmente não queria que Hinata o deixasse naquela cidade desconhecida, tendo como companhia apenas a solidão que ele cultivou durante todos esses anos, mas que havia aprendido a ignorar graças à presença feminina.

Ele havia provado, pela primeira vez, a sensação de ser amado. Havia provado o gosto de sentir os seus carinhos retribuídos. Havia provado do sabor doce dos lábios que correspondiam a um beijo seu. Havia provado... E havia gostado.

Os olhos azuis voltaram-se para o pequeno boneco em suas mãos. Diferente de quando o ganhara, sem aquele sorriso maroto no rosto de pano. Aquela expressão tão cômica inicial havia dado lugar à uma cara interrogativa, como se aquele pequeno ser aguardasse qualquer reação sua. Como se o questionasse se ele ia deixar sua felicidade escapar assim, sem mais nem menos.

"_Devo estar ficando louco..."_ Girou os olhos em suas órbitas, enquanto jogava o boneco no sofá, ao seu lado. _"Estou lidando com um brinquedo."_

Mas ele sabia que não era um brinquedo qualquer. Aquilo nada mais era que a prova mais pura do sentimento que a garota nutria por ele, sentimento tal qual correspondido e o mesmo que o fez voltar-se inteiramente para o boneco sobre o móvel.

O couro pálido que revestia toda a extensão do sofá parecia contrastar literalmente com o laranja berrante das vestes do pequeno. E, apesar de estar praticamente rebolado, de cabeça para baixo, ele não parava de encarar o rapaz.

Naruto suspirou longamente, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah! Que se dane! – Exclamou, irritado, pegando seu casaco marfim e saindo rapidamente pela porta.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Os orbes perolados focavam-se no teto claro sobre si. O corpo feminino permanecia deitado sobre a cama, afundando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro enquanto seus olhos entreabertos procuravam entreter-se com o movimento hipnótico do ventilador.

Uma pequena olhada para seu delicado relógio de pulso e ela constatou que já passava das sete. Levantou-se lentamente, observando a mala lilás que repousava sobre uma pequena estante feita com madeira de carvalho.

A garota suspirou, jogando-se de costas sobre os lençóis, voltando a se deitar de novo. Ela sabia que só voltaria se quisesse, mas detestava deixar pessoas queridas na mão. Ainda mais depois da promessa que fizera.

"_Mas... Justo agora...?"_ fechou os olhos.

Por um segundo, sua mente cogitou a hipótese de ela ficar em New York. Não precisaria mais dar satisfações à ninguém, e sempre teria Naruto ao seu lado.

"_Quando foi que me tornei uma pessoa assim tão egoísta?"_ meneou a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. _"E, de qualquer forma... Se eu fizesse isso, Naruto-kun jamais me perdoaria..."_

**Flash back**

_**"Eu vou voltar para Konoha amanhã de manhã, Naruto.."**_

Lembrava-se que, durante um momento, sentiu a luz deixar os olhos do rapaz, mas havia piscado melhor e achado que fosse impressão sua. Ele, em silêncio, baixou a cabeça.

_**"Seu pai no telefone?**" falou baixo._

_Hinata apenas balançou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. "**Parece que vai haver uma cerimônia e ele quer que eu apareça..."**_

_Ele sorriu amarelo, sem saber que aquilo não colava na Hyuuga** "Então vamos para casa... Já está ficando tarde e você tem que fazer as malas." **Ele virou-se, para dar início a caminhada, quando uma mão delicada o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o virar-se para encarar o par de olhos perolados._

_**"Por que está fazendo isso?"** Ela encarava a expressão confusa na face do rapaz. _

_Naruto voltou os olhos para ela** "Do que está falando?"**_

_**"Você, por acaso, quer que eu vá embora?"**_

_Ele franziu o cenho** "De onde você tirou essa idéia, Hinata?"**_

_Ela baixou a cabeça e estabeleceu-se um silêncio entre o casal. Um vento soprou ali perto, fazendo os cabelos da dupla esvoaçarem._

_**"Peça-me para ficar..." **começou baixo** "E eu ficarei."**_

_**"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso." **Virou-se de costas._

_**"Por que não?!" **levantou a cabeça com os olhos marejados._

_**"É a sua família, Hinata."**_

_A Hyuuga abaixou a vista e o rapaz percebeu seu corpo tremer um pouco enquanto ela soluçava. Naruto, então, colocou a mão sobre seus ombros, abraçando-a ternamente._

_**"Uma vez, um amigo me disse que ter laços rompidos era muito pior do que nunca os ter tido..." **meneou um pouco a cabeça, para olha-la nos olhos.** "Eu amo você, Hinata, mas não pretendo fazer você sentir minha solidão compartilhada por esse sentimento..." **E virou-se, voltando a caminhar, esperando que ela o seguisse "**Por favor, entenda isso."**_

_Hinata permaneceu parada, observando a silhueta do jovem afastar-se cada vez mais, antes de secar as lágrimas e segui-lo à distância, ainda cabisbaixa._

**Fim do flash Back**

Um banque surdo, o usual barulho de uma porta chocando-se fortemente contra o fecho a tirou de seus pensamentos, mais precisamente de memórias do que ocorrera há alguns minutos atrás. Deduziu que o barulho fora causado pelo rapaz que, provavelmente havia saído de casa.

Levantou-se em um impulso, abrindo a porta de seu quarto vagarosamente para espiar a sala. O silêncio em que o apartamento se encontrava e nenhum sinal de sombras movimentando-se pela iluminação eram indícios que não havia ninguém ali, confirmando suas suspeitas.

Ela andou, então, vagarosamente até a sala, parando, ainda no corredor ao notar um volume um tanto que indiscreto sobre o estofado de couro do sofá. Aproximou-se, constatando que aquele objeto era o que havia presenteado Naruto no dia do natal e não pôde deixar de perguntar-se o que ele fazia largado tão rispidamente.

A garota pegou o boneco, endireitando-o delicadamente, de forma a deixa-lo sentado sobre as almofadas. Passou o dedo lentamente sobre a cabeleira sintética enquanto seu olhar tornava-se triste.

Hinata, então levantou, se dirigindo para seus aposentos.

Ela colocou a mala sobre a cama e hesitou um pouco ao puxar o feixe, abrindo a grande bolsa lilás, mas já havia decidido. O próprio Naruto a havia dito para partir. Não havia mais motivo para ficar.

Dirigiu-se até o guarda-roupa, retirando algumas peças devidamente dobradas.

"_É você quem não entende, Naruto..."_ Pensava enquanto colocava suas roupas organizadas dentro daquele compartimento de viagem. _"Eu seria capaz de abandonar tudo por você."_

_"Eu sempre tive a esperança de, um dia, ser amada da mesma intensidade que eu amo..."_

Terminou de colocar as vestes, tomando o cuidado de reservar uma peça para ela utilizar no dia seguinte.

_"E, quer saber? Eu finalmente consegui..."_

Fechou o zíper, colocando a mala, com muito custo, devido ao seu peso, em um canto daquele quarto e começou a revirar os lençóis bagunçados e algumas gavetas, parecia procurar algo.

_"Por obra do destino eu o encontrei naquela noite fria... Pela força de minha esperança você retribuiu o sentimento..."_

Seus pálidos dedos tocaram uma superfície lisa e ela ergueu a mão com o objeto que havia, enfim, achado.

_"Justo agora que consegui o que tanto ansiava. Logo quando pensei que a vida havia sorrido para mim..."_

Ligou o celular, discando um número que havia decorado em mente.

_"Não quero abandonar tudo isso..."_

A linha chamou uma vez...

_"Não quero fazer de conta que nada aconteceu..."_

A linha chamou duas vezes...

_"Mas, eu acredito que, da mesma forma que o destino nos uniu..."_

A linha chamou três vezes...

_"Da mesma forma com que ele quer nos separar..."_

Uma voz atendeu do outro lado. Fria, receptiva... Automática.

_"Ele irá nos juntar novamente..."_

E uma lágrima solitária desceu pela bochecha esquerda da garota, enquanto falava.

"Gostaria de reservar uma passagem para o próximo vôo para Konoha...Meu nome? Hyuuga Hinata."

A voz automática da vendedora confirmou o seu pedido e ela agradeceu, desligando.

A jovem juntou as mãos, em frente ao peito, fechando os olhos.

_"Sim, é nisso que acredito..."_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

O loiro entrou silenciosamente no apartamento. A escuridão que jazia na sala de estar, e que se alastrava por todos os ambientes, indicava que ela havia ido dormir. Os lábios dele se esticaram em um pequeno sorriso que foi coberto pelas sombras de sua cabeça abaixada.

_"Melhor assim..."_

Ele dirigiu-se até o interruptor localizado não muito longe da entrada, conseguindo ligar a fraca luz fluorescente residente da varanda. Com os olhos, e ainda parado no corredor frente à sala, ele 'inspecionou' todo o apartamento, a procura de indícios de que Hinata havia deixado seus aposentos, nem que fosse por poucos segundos.

Não havia vestígios que alguém havia sentado-se para assistir televisão, tão pouco resíduos que indicavam que alguém havia jantado. As cadeiras da mesa estavam totalmente alinhadas e tudo parecia estar do modo que ele havia deixado antes de sair.

Ainda mantendo o pequeno sorriso, Naruto dirigiu-se novamente para a varanda, sentindo a brisa noturna e fria acariciar-lhe a face. Ele observava novamente aquela cidade. Diferente de mais cedo, todas as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia o menor sinal de movimento.

As únicas luzes que permaneciam acesas eram as das casas noturnas, imaginava ele, prestando atenção em pequenos brilhos que se destacavam naquela escuridão. Sentindo aquilo, ele voltou os olhos para o céu, esperando que, de alguma forma, aquelas nuvens pesadas indicativas de qualquer inverno houvessem deixado, ao menos, alguma estrela ou até mesmo a lua descoberta.

Sem sucesso, ele suspirou, voltando novamente o olhar para baixo.

_"Hinata, será que está tão zangada assim comigo...?"_

Ouviu um pequeno ruído atrás de si e virou-se lentamente. As sombras proporcionadas pela fraca luz que incidia de onde ele estava, revelaram um pequeno amontoado sobre o móvel em cima das almofadas avermelhadas.

Naruto aproximou-se do sofá, agachando-se de frente para ele. A iluminação não ajudava, mas pode desvendar com facilidade aquele rosto sorridente do boneco sentado ali. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de que não o havia deixado naquela posição.

_"É, parece que nem tanto..."_

O loiro colocou a mão ainda enluvada no bolso, sentindo uma textura semelhante à do papel tocar seus dedos e sorriu, constatando que ainda estava ali. Aproximou-se da luz para olhar o seu relógio.

_"00:35... É tarde."_

E ele virou-se, apagando a luz, e caminhando lentamente para seu quarto.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

O sol surgia fracamente entre as nuvens, dando indícios de que logo o inverno terminaria, mas não diminuindo o frio que se instalava em seus habitantes. Um barulho agudo ressonou por aquele aposento, em particular.

Dedos lentos e sonolentos tatearam até encontrar o bendito aparelho, e após seus olhos perolados constatarem as horas, ela desligou aquele alarme irritante, levantando-se.

O corpo esbelto se espreguiçou lentamente enquanto seus pés tocavam o solo. Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando sentiu o cheque térmico entre o chão tão frio e sua pele quente. Ela suspirou, provavelmente esquecera-se de ligar o aquecedor interno noite anterior.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado, tentando, inutilmente, endireita-lo, a jovem lançou um triste olhar para a mala feita ao lado de sua cama. Era aquele o dia, e não podia voltar atrás. Apanhando a roupa que ela havia reservado para aquele momento, a Hyuuga dirigiu-se, sem pressa até o banheiro.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato da água quente sobre seu corpo, levando os vestígios de uma noite de mal-dormida embora. A jovem abriu-os novamente ao começar a ensaboar-se, fitando a parede revestida de azulejos brancos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Logo seus dedos alcançaram a torneira do chuveiro, impedindo da água continuar a cair. Ela enxugou-se e vestiu-se, saindo do banheiro. Consultando, a cada minuto, seu relógio, Hinata percebeu que ainda estava muito cedo e, observando o estado lastimável que estava a cama que dormira, entrou no quarto, decidida a arruma-lo.

Iria, pelo menos, devolver do mesmo jeito que a haviam entregado. E aquela arrumação, agradeceu ela, haviam tomado os minutos que se recusavam a passar, e, em pouco tempo, ela havia acabado.

_"Bem...Agora está quase na hora."_

A Hyuuga observou, tristemente o quarto que, provavelmente, nunca mais veria antes de fechar a porta e caminhar até a saída do apartamento.

Ao tocar a maçaneta, ela havia se dado conta de uma coisa. Precisava, ao menos, se despedir. E foi com esse pensamento que deixou a mala próximo à sala e rumou em direção ao quarto de Naruto.

Respirou fundo antes de bater delicadamente na porta... Nada.

Bateu de novo... Nada.

Ela agradeceu aos céus que ele estivesse dormindo, assim evitaria quaisquer trocas de olhares que tornava tudo mais difícil e empurrou a porta lentamente. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando a figura do loiro se revelou, não dormindo, como ela previa. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, de costas para a porta e para a garota.

Hinata tinha certeza de que Naruto sabia que ela havia entrado no quarto, a porta, de certo, não era muito silenciosa. Mas ele continuava sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

"É possível que não tenhamos a chance de nos ver novamente." Começou, apenas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. "Não vai se despedir de mim?" acrescentou depois de algum tempo, vendo que o rapaz permanecia em silêncio.

"Não preciso." A voz dele soou normal, curta.

A resposta fria fez os olhos da garota arderem, e antes que tivesse chance de, sequer, derramar uma lágrima, ele continuou.

"Hinata... Olhe na mesa de cabeceira."

Ela hesitou um pouco, não conseguindo compreender onde ele queria chegar, mas aproximou-se do local indicado, tocando com as mãos trêmulas um pedaço de papel. As lágrimas, agora, não conseguiam ser contidas.

"Isso... Isso é..." Ates que pudesse terminar a frase, Hinata sentiu braços a envolvendo.

"Uma passagem para Konoha. Achou mesmo que eu iria deixar você retornar sozinha?"

Ela levantou a face com a visão meio nublada e encontrou com o sorriso dele. O abraçou forte. "Mas... E o seu emprego?"

Naruto sorriu novamente "O senhor Kouga disse que poderia me transferir apenas se fosse uma causa nobre." Piscou o olho divertido.

"Vo-você não estava chateado?"

A gargalhada dele preencheu o ar "Por que eu ficaria chateado?"

"Eu... Desculpe, Naruto-kun. Eu sou uma baka mesmo." Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por pensar que ele a deixaria sozinha. Ele limpou algumas de suas lágrimas com o dorso da mão e levantou lentamente o rosto feminino pelo queixo, tomando-a em um beijo.

"Detesto essa minha fraqueza..." Ruborizada, a jovem disse, ao se separarem, em meio a um suspiro derrotado.

"Fraqueza?" ele a olhou, surpreso "Não deve se considerar fraca por chorar, Hinata. Isso é uma forma de libertar o que você sente, não há nada mais humano e natural que derramar lágrimas. Eu a admiro por ser capaz de chorar de forma espontânea quando tem vontade, jamais se recrimine por isso. Pelo contrário, acho que você é muito forte."

Talvez fossem só mentiras doces e romantizadas, mas eram exatamente as que a garota queria ouvir, precisava ouvir. E nada mais importava.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Vamos nos atrasar! Anda logo..." Chamou, referindo-se ao rapaz que vinha correndo pela casa com uma enorme mala na mão. Hinata já estava com as chaves na fechadura, pronta para trancar a porta.

"Só um instante." Naruto sorriu, enquanto voltava até o sofá, pegando o boneco entre as almofadas antes de virar-se para Hinata "Não podia esquecer isto."

E a garota Hyuuga sorriu, esperando o rapaz sair para, enfim, trancar a entrada daquela casa que eles não retornariam nunca mais.

_"Sim..."_ Sorriu, encontrando os olhos azuis _"Nunca mais."_

**N/A**

**NYAH!! Eu quase chorei!! T-T**

**Eu sei q fiz a pobre da Hinata sofrer pacas ao pensar tudo errado a respeito do naruto (XD)+ entendam q foi necessário para o desenrolar emocional da fic i.i!!!**

**Devo admitir que esse foi um dos melhores capítulos que eu jah escrevi (ainda tah no terceiro, sua tonta! ¬¬), adorei faze-lo .!!!**

**Bem, chega dos meus comentário idiotas, vocês com certeza não querem lê-los mais... ¬¬**

**Respondendo as rewiens:**

**Karem: XD agora dah p vc ler o terceiro tb neh?? Eu quase me emociono ao escrever a fic i.i **

**Ichigo Uzumaki: Aew!! Esse cap respndeu suas perguntas neh?? Eu adorei a idéia maligna de fzer todos os leitores pensarem uma coisa, quando, na realidade o fim foi outr (inner: Mwahahaahaha D)**

**Deby-chan: Obrigado!! \o/ Acho q esses cap respondeu as suas questões hein?  Kissus!**

**Kel: brigado!! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado da continuação!! Kissus!!o//**

**Hyuuga Enzan: Wow o! Obrigado! Essa sua história de nota soh fez um lembrar q minhas aulas começam amanhã T-T... Kissus!**

**Naruto-san: Não separei XD!! Eu tb sou alucinada por esse casal o Vc tem ótimo gosto \o/ rsrsr**

**kissus**

**Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui!! \o/ Sem vocês, gente, eu não continuaria essa fic!!**

**Kissus,**

**HoLlY-182**


End file.
